


Дневник Брэда Кроуфорда.

by KatanaSan



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatanaSan/pseuds/KatanaSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: Katana san<br/>Бета: helen267<br/>Фандом: Weiss kreuz<br/>Рейтинг: пока G<br/>Жанр: Humor, slash<br/>Пайринг: э-эээ…<br/>Отказ от прав: Персонажи фика принадлежат их создателем. Автор фика не извлекает материальной выгоды от их использования. Размещение фика на других ресурсах - с согласия автора. Ссылки на фик - приветствуются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дневник Брэда Кроуфорда.

…\\...\\...

Сегодня утром Фарфарелло жарил селедку. Есть ее невозможно, но он говорит, что это обижает бога. Не знаю, как насчет бога, но меня это точно обижает. Запах очень мерзкий. Наги сбежал из дома и целый день пропадал неизвестно где. Вернулся вечером, принес три противогаза. Сказал, на всякий случай.  
Не понимаю, он что, весь день потратил на их поиск?  
Странно. Неужели в Токио так трудно достать противогазы?

…\\...\\...

Сегодня Рыжий прицепился к моему бордовому с золотыми полосками галстуку. Сказал «О, Гриффиндорф!» и многозначительно подвигал бровями. Не понимаю, на что он намекает?

…\\...\\...

Шульдих не верит в прогнозы местной метеослужбы и все время спрашивает меня, какая будет погода.  
Надоел.

…\\...\\...

Наги смотрит по ТВ шизофренический сериал о девочках-волшебницах. Главный герой в нем, почему-то, мужчина, который, к тому же, ходит в развевающимся плаще и швыряется розочками с фонарных столбов. Пугающие ассоциации.  
Сегодня выдержка мне изменила: расстрелял телевизор.  
Наги дуется.

…\\...\\...

Ранен в плечо после стычки с Вайсс. Чертов Фудзимия.

…\\...\\...

Мне прислали букет с визиткой из «Конеко». На визитке написано «с 5% скидкой как инвалиду умственного труда».  
Не совсем уверен, но, кажется, я в бешенстве. Расстрелял букет и посыльного.

…\\...\\...

Шульдих подарил мне котенка абиссинской породы. Сказал, что меня это взбодрит. К вечеру это животное выдуло пол-литра молока, обшипело меня несчетное количество раз, искусало мне пальцы, написало в тапки и исцарапало новую пару итальянских ботинок. Бегал за проклятой тварью по дому, разбил вазу и лампу. Не поймал. Действительно взбодрился.  
Пытался расстрелять Шульдиха. Безуспешно.

…\\...\\...

Это животное разодрало в клочья любимую бандану телепата. Шульдих грязно ругался по немецки и загнал животное на шкаф, откуда оно его и обшипело.  
Мне хорошо.

…\\...\\...

Наги спросил, как я назвал котенка, после чего я сообразил, что даже не знаю Он это или Она.  
Надо выяснить.

…\\...\\...

Ловили зверя всем коллективом. Через три часа кровопролитной погони удалось окружить и загнать в угол. Наги поднял его в воздух, а Джей, как самый рисковый из нас, заглянул котенку под хвост. Оказалось - мальчик. Теперь думаю над тем, как его назвать, пока Наги отмывает свою лучшую пару обуви от кошачьей мести, Шульдих ищет очередную пропавшую бандану, а Фарф отдирает животное от своей ноги. Снова.  
Определенно, в этой адской твари, прикидывающейся милым котеночком, есть что-то очень знакомое.

…\\...\\...

Назвал чудовище Лоуренсом. Не учел эффект фразы: "Лоуренс, зачем Вы опять нагадили именно в мой тапок?" на окружающих. Думал, Шульдиха придется госпитализировать, как заработавшего грыжу от смеха.

…\\...\\...

Шульдих закупил ворох бандан: одна гаже другой.  
Мне грустно.

…\\...\\...

Такатори играет в гольф. Пытается учить и меня, говорит, что я клюшку держу как бейсбольную биту. Тоже мне, знаток.  
Надоел.

…\\...\\...

Шульдих с Фарфом на спор застрелили Такатори-младшую. (Фарфарелло проиграл, потому что грохнул Такатори-младшую, а целился в Такатори-младшего).  
Такатори-старший заплакал, потом попытался ударить телепата клюшкой для гольфа. Шульдих так удивился, что чуть не выбросил его в окно.  
Дабы избежать дальнейших эксцессов, велел телепату внушить Такатори, что он сумел побить Шульдиха, Фарфа, Наги и приходящую секретаршу.  
Рыжий мерзавец теперь симулирует боль от побоев, валяется в кровати и дуется. Бездельник.

…\\...\\...

Купили новый телевизор. Наги сразу кинулся смотреть очередной жуткий японский сериал про какого-то странного желтого поросенка, испускающего электрические флюиды. Наги сказал, что этот поросенок на самом деле - белка!  
Японцы - странная нация.

…\\...\\...

Выковыриваю из вертолета Такатори катану Абиссинца. Повешу себе на стену, как трофей.  
Гм, я всегда думал, что катана - колюще-режущее оружие, а в вертолеты надо стрелять из гранатомета…  
Определенно, японцы ОЧЕНЬ странная нация.

…\\...\\...

Поддался настроению, послал в «Конеко» упаковку кошачьего корма. С припиской: «Абиссинскому котенку - утешительный приз».  
Лоуренс смотрел на меня как Фарфарелло на католического священника. Из чувства самосохранения купил коту семгу.

…\\...\\...

До меня дошли слухи, что Фудзимия был в ярости и побил Кудо, Хидаку и приходящую Мэнкс.  
Я отомщен.

…\\...\\...

Шульдих прищемил дверью палец. Теперь ходит по дому и пристает ко всем, чтобы его конечность поцеловали. Предложил ему пластырь, а он обиделся. Не пойму, почему - это был хороший пластырь. Если в чем немцам можно доверять, так это в фармацевтике.

…\\...\\...

Сижу и работаю в противогазе. Неудобно, а что делать - Фарфарелло опять жарит рыбу. Не знаю, как она называется, но воняет так же, как и селедка.  
Пытался пресечь это безобразие. Не вышло, т.к. Лоуренс тоже был на кухне и громко орал, выпрашивая у психа кусочек этого жареного кошмара.  
Вывод: мой кот - извращенец.  
На выходные записал Лоуренса на прием к кошачьему психологу. Может, это еще можно вылечить.

…\\...\\...

Фарфарелло с утра заперся в туалете. Я знал, что это его увлечение морепродуктами добром не кончится! Сунул ему под дверь книгу о вегетарианстве.  
Злорадствую.  
А Лоуренсу хоть бы хны.

…\\...\\...

Наги привел в гости девочку. Симпатичная, глазки голубые, личико смышленое. Есть в ней, правда, что-то неуловимо знакомое… Но, слава Богу, на ту жуткую малявку из Шрайнт девчушка точно не похожа. Это радует.

…\\...\\...

Шульдих узнал, что у Наги появилась подружка. Конечно, он не мог не вмешаться, и тут же начал давать парню советы. Да еще во время завтрака. Я предвидел, что Наги разобьет о некую дурную голову два яйца и холодильник. Но не предвидел, что в Японии такие хрупкие холодильники. Обидно.  
Сказал Шульдиху, что яйца полезны для волос - надеюсь, это его немного утешит.

…\\...\\...

Фарфарелло тоже пытался давать Наги советы.  
Люстру давно пора было менять, но заделывать дыру в потолке - это непредвиденные расходы. Вычту из карманных денег Наоэ - пусть учится держать себя в руках.

…\\...\\...

Поразмыслив, подарил Наги книгу о сексе и пачку презервативов.  
Наги расплакался.  
Немецкий пластырь действительно очень хороший: порезы уже не кровоточат, а окна давно надо было заменить на стеклопакеты.  
Решил не вычитать деньги из содержания Наоэ - мальчику его комплекции не стоит экономить на обедах. Хотя, на его карманные деньги можно покупать еду в ресторане… Вместе с рестораном, собственно.

…\\...\\...

Не знаю, кто донес Такатори, что у Наги появилась подружка. Сегодня мы чуть не лишились работодателя. Приказал Шульдиху внушить премьер-министру, что офис взорвал ненормальный с катаной. Остаток дня работодатель провел в реанимационной палате, без конца повторяя в бреду: «Брата надо было давить, брата!»  
Надеюсь, Старейшины о личной жизни мальчика никогда не узнают, иначе придется подыскивать новую крышу…

…\\...\\...

Пришла пора ехать к кошачьему психоаналитику.  
Предчувствуя недоброе, Лоуренс орал и вырывался, но я был непреклонен и, объединенными усилиями команды все же запихнул животное в коробку, а затем в машину. Кто бы мне сказал, что маленький котенок может причинить больше вреда, чем группа убийц - нипочем бы не поверил. И зря.  
Не забыть пополнить запасы пластыря.  
Одного только не понимаю: почему за мной увязались остальные?  
Фарфарелло залез к коту в багажник («Чтоб ему не было скучно в дороге, Брэд.») и пообещал проверить психиатра на профпригодность. Плюс, закопать оного у нас во дворе, если врач не оправдает доверия.  
Наги уверял, что поможет держать Лоуренса и Фарфарелло, чтобы они объединенными усилиями не загрызли психиатра.  
А Шульдих заявил, что ни за что не пропустит подобное веселье. Вот сволочь. Лоуренс нуждается в поддержке семьи, а он…

…\\...\\...

Визит прошел успешно.  
«Бойкий котик» - сказал психиатр и попытался погладить Лоуренса. Не приемля такой фамильярности, тот укусил врача за палец (да, до крови) и взобрался на шкаф. Я это предвидел, поэтому предложил психиатру пластырь.  
Потом я рассказывал ему о проблемах Лоуренса, пока Наги и Фарф пытались снять вышеупомянутое животное со шкафа. В конце концов, им это удалось, правда, в результате от шкафа мало что осталось.  
Внимательно выслушав мой рассказ, психиатр разразился целым каскадом псевдонаучных терминов, из которых я понял только то, что кот - наименьшая из моих проблем. Оказывается, у меня, как и у большинства деловых людей, депрессия в хронической форме. А еще я - скрытый гомосексуалист, который сублимирует влечение к своему полу в любовь к большим пистолетам, маленьким мальчикам и котятам. Жаль, что не смогу ознакомится с выкладками, приведшими к подобному диагнозу, т.к. пристрелил психиатра.  
Всю обратную дорогу подвергался обстрелу подозрительных взглядов с заднего сиденья. Только Шульдих, сидевший рядом, был странно задумчив. Пришлось напомнить Лоуренсу и Фарфарелло, что симптомов зоофилии этот шарлатан у меня не нашел. Также, счел нужным пояснить, что когда обещал Наги «я тебе ТАКОЕ устрою, если завалишь экзамены», то имел в виду всего лишь сокращение его карманных денег. По-моему, они мне не поверили.

…\\...\\...

Наги сказал, что его родителей вызывают в школу. Ну и где я возьму его родителей? Наги и сам-то их не помнит…  
Шульдих сказал, что ничего страшного, я вполне сойду за папу, а он, Шульдих - за маму. По-моему, он переутомился. Кто в здравом рассудке примет его за маму???  
Шульдих обиделся.

…\\...\\...

Все-таки идем в школу. Шульдих убедил меня, что в школе все легко поверят, что Наги после смерти матери воспитывается в дружной семье геев.  
Идея мне не очень понравилось, но предвиденье молчало, а искать женщину на роль мамы Наги, да еще на постоянной основе… Пусть лучше Шульдих изображает из себя идиота, раз ему так хочется. Дешевле обойдется.

…\\...\\...

Встретились в школе с Балинезом и Абиссинцем. Красноволосый был, как всегда, злобен, правда, катаной не размахивал. Потому что ее при нем не было. Странно.  
Шульдих попытался узнать: «Что, Вы тоже к учителю?», но эти дикари даже не дали ему договорить. Как услышали «Что, Вы тоже..» так сразу на нас набросились и давай кулаками махать. Господи, куда не пойдешь - всюду Вайсс, всюду драки.. Ну что за страна? Шульдиху пришлось чистить мозги всем, кто нас видел, включая учителя Наги. Я так и не успел узнать, зачем нас вызывали-то? Зато сам Наоэ почему-то остался очень доволен нашим визитом в школу. Странно.  
…/…/…

Понемногу отходим от визита в школу. Синяки на мне и Шульдихе уже почти зажили.

Фарфарелло жалеет, что не пошел в школу вместе с нами. Все никак не может поверить, что мы видели Абиссинца без оружия. Он думает, что у Фудзимии с его катаной симбиоз.

По-моему, он не так уж не прав.

…/…/…

Сегодня Фарф не ночевал дома.

К утру я начал беспокоиться - не стоит ли проверить местные церкви, и вернуть психа домой. Настораживало отсутствие соответствующих видений.

В 10 утра позвонил Вайссовский чибик и очень вежливо попросил приехать и забрать нашего берсерка. Оказывается, Фарфарелло подглядывал в окна, пытаясь увидеть, ходит ли Абиссинец с катаной в доме. Дело кончилось тем, что перепуганный Хидака уронил на него горшок с землей, когда пытался заползти под прилавок.

Пришлось ехать в Конеко и забирать это белобрысое недоразумение с большущей шишкой на темени. Легко отделался - были бы мозги, мог бы и пострадать.

Вайсс очень нервничали: Хидака долго просил прощения и, в качестве извинения, подарил Фарфу маленький кактус, Кудо все время пытался спрятать за собой рвущегося вперед Фудзимию с катаной, которому деликатный Бомбеец зажимал рот, трогательно болтаясь на шее старшего товарища. Поэтому я так и не понял, что этот невменяемый хотел мне сказать. Всю дорогу до дома размышлял на тему: «Какого черта каждая профессиональная команда убийц заводит собственного психа?». Решил, что это карма.

Почему-то чувствую себя идиотом.

…/…/…

Получил счет за Интернет. Долго пытался понять, откуда там пятизначная цифра. Пошел разбираться к Наги, как единственному интернетозависимому в нашей команде. Чибик смутился и признал, что «немного увлекся». Сказал, что скачал много чего полезного. О кошках. В доказательство предъявил статью на каком-то КОШАЧЬЕМ (!) сайте. Оказывается, кошки любят, чтобы за ними ухаживали женские руки! Ну и где я возьму Лоуренсу женщину? Мы и для Наги не смогли найти маму… Обойдется.

…/…./…

К сожалению, Наги поделился статьей с Фарфарелло. «К сожалению» - потому, что Фарф притащил для Лоуренса в дом женские руки. К счастью, вместе с хозяйкой. Сказал, что хотел принести только руки, но Шульдих отговорил: мол, быстро испортятся, если без хозяйки.

Девицу эту я уже где-то видел, только не могу вспомнить - где…

…/…/…

Уходим всей командой на два дня на спец задание.

Лоуренса решили поручить девице. Шульдих внушил ей заботиться о котенке, пока нас не будет. Раз уж Фарф ее похитил, пусть принесет пользу, а там прочистим ей мозги и отпустим на все четыре стороны. Мое предвидение молчит, но у меня почему-то вдруг появились дурные предчувствия.

Непривычно.

…/…/…

Спецзадание выполнили успешно, возвращаемся домой. Вайсс в этот раз не встретили, что довольно странно. Я к ним уже привык.

Как там Лоуренс?

…/…/…

Приехали. Зашли в дом. Обстановку не узнали.

Все разбросано, переломано и испачкано. Лоуренс, с видом одновременно испуганным и самодовольным, сидел на люстре и чрезвычайно громко орал. Нам на встречу вылетело что-то так же громко орущее, грязное и взъерошенное, к тому же, размахивающее моим пистолетом.

Шульдих немедленно спрятался за меня, а я стратегически выдвинул вперед Наги. Не успели мы предпринять необходимые шаги для самообороны, как к нам ворвались Вайсс, выбив новые стеклопакеты (проклятье!) и потребовав вернуть сакуру!! Они что, действительно думают, что мы уперли дерево из их магазина? Да и не припомню я вишни в их кото-приемнике. Решил устроить выволочку этим ненормальным, но только успел воскликнуть: «Абиссинец!», как жуткое чудовище с воплем: «Где?!» принялось палить по опешившему Фудзимии. Попало, кстати. Но тут Балинез героически сбил отморозка на пол и как-то привычно прикрыл своим телом, а Фарфарелло подкрался к монстру сзади и ударил по голове.

При ближайшем рассмотрении «кошмар на токийской улице» оказался той самой девицей, которую притащил Фарфарелло. Что ж, этого следовало ожидать - чтобы Фарф да принес в дом хоть что-то приличное?!

Короче, повсюду разгром, на полу валяется Абиссинец с простреленным плечом, остальные Вайсс частично лежат на нем, частично спрятались за диваном, на люстре орет Лоуренс, а Шульдих прячется за меня.

В который раз уже почувствовал себя идиотом.

Сосчитав до десяти, велел Фарфу и Наги выкинуть Вайсс из дома тем же путем, каким они пришли - т.е. в окна. Шульдих посоветовал выкинуть вместе с ними и девицу. Потому что Вайсс пришли спасать именно ее. Если я, конечно, не хочу, чтоб они устраивали такие вот спасательные миссии пару раз в неделю.

С радостью последовал его совету. Жаль, что гостиная на первом этаже и до земли лететь не далеко.

Шульдих в отместку внушил девице, что у нее вырезали почку, а Вайсс спасли ее от рук преступников. Пусть теперь котята с ней возятся. Кстати, о котятах: Лоуренс все еще отказывается слезать с люстры. Шульдих уверяет, что эта жуткая девица в наше отсутствие плохо с ним обращалась и нанесла ему серьезную, психологическую травму. А я ее только усугубил, произнеся: «Лоуренс, слезайте, нам нужно серьезно поговорить о Вашем поведении».

Не знаю, что делать. Но к психиатру мы больше не пойдем.

Предложение Фарфарелло откопать нашего предыдущего психиатра отмел как не конструктивное.

…/…/…

Наги уговорил помочь ему с внеклассной работой. Какое-то важное задание по наблюдению за животным миром. Проверяться будет в областной комиссии по охране природы и детства... или что-то в этом роде. Названия общественных организаци Японии не менее странные, чем сами японцы.

А поскольку зоопарк находится на другом конце города, и на автомобиле туда добираться в три раза быстрее, чем на электричке - пришлось согласиться отвезти его туда на моей машине.

…/…/…

В общем, отправились всей семьей командой в зоопарк.

В зоопарке все разбрелись кто куда. Я устроился на скамейке с газетой, Наги сел рядом, и принялся делать записи в тетради. Я даже немного расслабился: тихо, мирно, солнышко светит, птички поют, Вайсс по кустам прячутся, следят за вольером с волком, чего-то записывают… Красота.

Продолжалось это благолепие ровно пять минут, пока мимо нашей скамейки не пробежал служитель зоопарка, вопящий дурным голосом. Наги остановил его телекинезом, а я спросил, в чем дело, пока он глупо дрыгал ногами в воздухе. Оказывается, какой-то обесцвеченный, одноглазый придурок забрался в клетку к тигру, и его надо побыстрее спасти. Я велел Наги опустить его, но предлагать помощь не стал. Вот еще! Их тигр, пусть и спасают.

В другом конце зоопарка раздался какой-то шум. Наги пошел посмотреть (ох уж это детское любопытство), а я припомнил, что именно в том направлении удалился Шульдих в обнимку с Лоуренсом, и решил поберечь нервы. Остался на скамейке, наблюдать за пандой. Медведь, похоже, наблюдал за мной в ответ. Но через пару минут ему надоело это занятие. Он подцепил лапой маленький чайник, стоящий на углях, и, вылив на себя, превратился в плотного лысого мужика в очках. Пандой он был симпатичнее. Пока я раздумывал, заинтересуются ли Эстет агентом-пандой, мужик повесил на клетку табличку «Рабочий день закончен» и ушел.

Боже, пожалуйста, пусть нас поскорее отзовут из Японии!!!

Наги вернулся, сказал, что Шульдих бросает бананы в обезьян, а Лоуренс сбежал, забрался в вольер к райским птицам и устроил там резню. И почему я не удивлен? Пришлось покинуть зоопарк в спешном порядке, пока нас не настигли разъяренные служители.

…/…/…

Всю ночь мне снились панды и абиссинские котята с катанами.

Настоящий кошмар.

Велел Наги купить мне фильмов ужасов в ближайшем магазине видео, и побольше. Надеюсь, это поможет мне немного успокоиться.

…/…/…

Японские фильмы ужасов довольно странные. Главные герои, как правило, очень запущенные, непричесанные дети, которые везде бегают босиком и выскакивают на людей из совершенно неожиданных мест. Я как-то не обращал внимания, но неужели в Японии проблемы не только с воспитанием подрастающего поколения, но и с обувью и расческами?

Теперь мне снятся абиссинские котята, выскакивающие из телефонов, и панды, выползающие из колодцев.

Мои бедные нервы.

…/…/…

Японские фильмы и зоопарки вредны для здоровья.

Привожу в порядок нервную систему - пью виски.

…/…/…

Все еще привожу в порядок нервную систему.

Пью виски и пою американский гимн.

…/…/…

Вчера пришли Наги, Шульдих и Фарфарелло, отобрали у меня бутылку. Наги запеленал меня в одеяло и уложил в постель, а Шульдих предложил спеть колыбельную, но Фарф поступил более милосердно и ударил меня по затылку.

Слава Богу, больше не снились ни котята, ни панды, зато снился Шульдих, в голом виде выскакивающий из торта.

К чему бы это?

…/…/…

Застал Наги за своим ноутбуком, с которого он пытался взломать компьютер Вайсс, точнее личное «железо» Такатори-младшего. Почему именно с моего компа, хотя у него свой есть - не сказал. Ох уж эта подростковая скрытность. Переходный возраст, фрустрация, первая сигарета…

Зато сказал, зачем.

Поскольку из зоопарка нам пришлось убраться до того, как он хоть что-то успел написать, а сдавать работу надо уже завтра, он не придумал ничего лучше, чем спереть доклад Цукиено, которому дали такое же задание. При этом, он вскрыл школьный компьютер и поменял свое задание с панды на волка. А чтобы их рассказы не сличили, хакнул компьютер школы Цукиено и вписал ему панду в задание. Какой коварный ребенок.

Похвалил Наги за находчивость, безжалостность к врагам и преданность идеалам Шварц. Вот только у меня опять какое-то странное предчувствие насчет этого доклада…

…/…/…

Читаю рассказ о волке, сделанный Оми Цукиено. Наги сказал, что не знает, можно ли ЭТО сдавать учителю. Действительно, документ беспрецедентный.

«Волк - хищный зверь семейства псовых. Среда обитания - лес, но найти эту темную тварь можно в любом зоопарке, в том числе и Токийском. Особые приметы: четыре лапы, один хвост и два уха. Шерсть серая, глаза желтые. Похож на облезлую овчарку, и пахнет от него псиной. Он мне не нравится. Хн.

Волки - животные моногамные, находят одну подругу на всю жизнь (Как хорошо, что я не волк! Я бы умер! Йо-тян)

Один раз в год у них рождаются щенки, потому что они не пользуются презервативами.(Оми, помни о презервативах! Йо-тян.)

Едят волки кроликов. К кроликам подходит белое вино. А еще у кроликов нет проблем с потенцией, поэтому считается, что кроличье мясо полезно для мужчин. (Оми, ешь кроликов почаще! Йо-тян.)

Волки часто воют на луну, выражая так свою тоску, когда не могут найти себе подругу. (Надеюсь, Омиччи, ты никогда не дойдешь до такого! Йо-тян.)

Волки - ночные животные, и у них есть когти на лапах, правда, они короче багнака и никакой боевой ценности не представляют, а охотятся волки зубами. Поскольку волков называют санитарами леса, то охотятся они, наверное, на кроликов и тварей тьмы."

Похоже, Вайсс еще более чокнутые, чем моя команда. Бедный Цукиено.

…/…/…

Шульдих нашел на улице маленького черного поросенка. Наги он понравился, и он решил оставить его себе. К сожалению, в этом он разошелся во мнении с Лоуренсом, который принял поросенка за большую мышь и начал на него охотиться. В процессе охоты он загнал животное в ванную комнату в то время как я принимал душ. Данное животное упало ко мне в ванну и превратилось в голого парня. Я получил психологическую травму на всю жизнь и зарекся когда-либо есть свинину.

Выбравшись из ванной, нашел Шульдиха и сообщил, что если он притащит в дом еще одного представителя животного мира, я за себя не ручаюсь. Телепат только экал и мекал и смотрел на меня круглыми глазами.

Уходя, я услышал, как он присвистнул и пробормотал что-то вроде: «омайнготткакаязадница!».

Что он имел в виду?

Кажется, я что-то упустил.

…/…/…

Такатори принимает зарубежных партнеров. Водит их по выставкам, а мы таскаемся следом. Шульдих брюзжит. Говорит, что по горло сыт икебанами и самураями.

…/…/…

Брюзжание учли, так что сегодня идем на выставку роботов. Наги до сих пор ходит с вытаращенными глазами и клянчит «ту симпатичную, маленькую зверушечку на батарейках».

Отказал. С нашей «везучестью» на домашних питомцев, этот робото-щенок вполне может оказаться Терминатором нового поколения. Или вторым Лоуренсом, что еще хуже.

Шульдих все еще брюзжит.

…/…/…

Сегодня в планах выставка бытовой техники.

Боже мой.

Фарфарелло настаивает на покупке супер-пупер-унитаза, который измеряет вес, давление, проверяет на дизентерию и глисты и информирует о результатах теста хорошо поставленным баритоном. Все это, разумеется, в процессе… экхм. Берсерк настаивает на поддержке производителей сатанинских товаров, но я не готов покупать это… это изделие по цене сети супермаркетов. Ирландец обиделся и привычно забубнил что-то про обиду Бога, а я сказал, что скоро обижусь сам, и тогда Фарфарфарелло не будет волновать обижается ли кто-то еще в этом мире. Его вообще ничто не будет волновать.

Шульдих брюзжит с удвоенным усердием.

…/…/…

Сегодня посетили выставку эротического исскуства. Наги с собой не взяли, хотя он очень просил. Шульдих прекратил брюзжать, зато ходил с выпученными глазами. Особенно вокруг стендов с мангой для женщин. Что его там могло заинтересовать - решительно не понимаю.

…......

Выставка кошек и Тактори Реджи между собой абсолютно не сочетаются. Обнаружил, что Шульдих притащил с собой Лоуренса. На мой резонный вопрос "Зачем?" - ответил, что пусть котик посмотрит на кошечек. Ну, знаете ли, ему всего 5 месяцев - рано еще о кошечках думать!

С выставки Лоуренс ушел с тремя медалями и кучей призов. Странно, он же не участвовал?!

…/…/…

С выставками завязываем. Приезжают старейшины.

…/…/…

Встретил высокое начальство в аэропорту. Старички были очень бодрыми, заказали девочек и музыку, пеньки старые...

Отправил за девочками Шульдиха с Фарфом, а Наги - якобы на задание, а на самом деле от стариков подальше. А то как начнут ему советы давать и шоколадки совать... В Берлине вон до сих пор ищут маньяка, зверски расчленившего в прошлом году пожилого неизвестного мужчину и украсившего его внутренностями городскую ратушу. (А не надо было старичку-одуванчику предлагать Наги конфетки и в гости звать «на рыбок смотреть»)

…/…/…

Шу и Фарф подошли к порученному заданию со всей своей безответственностью, ленью и извращенным чувством юмора. "Девочками" оказались старая знакомая Сакура и коматозная сестричка Фудзимии. Значит, и визит отмороженного не за горами. Спросил у немца, чем он руководствовался, навлекая на нас эту казнь египетскую. Шульдих обиделся и спросил, чем мне не нравится его выбор.

Он еще спрашивает, мерзавец!

Впрочем, старичье, как ни странно, выбором телепата остались довольны. Не понимаю, они что, в "Спящую красавицу" поиграть захотели? Как бы то не было, лично я сестру Фудзимии целовать не буду, и Шульдиху не дам. А у Наги уже есть подружка, а Фарфарелло... гм.

…/…/…

Преступный мир Токио в панике: Абиссинец рыщет по городу в поисках младшей сестры. Даже усовершенствовал свою обычную тактику - к воплю «Шинэ!!!» и катане наперевес добавился злобный рык «Где моя сестра?!» Остальные Вайсс ходят за ним и добивают тех, кого не пришиб отморозок. Хотя перед этим, говорят, очень извиняются. Вежливые, сволочи. А вот Рейдзи жалко: он так мечтал о регулярной армии…

…/…/…

Сегодня Абиссинец, похоже, вспомнил, кто во всем виноват. Сходили на похороны бывшего работодателя. Ничего так, достойно закопали. Шесть раз на бис. (Шульдих очень настаивал)

…/…/…

Старики готовят абиссинскую сестренку к какому-то «торжеству». Даже предвидеть не хочу, что эти старые извращенцы задумали. Поручили мне какие-то плитки. Туалет что ли ими оциклевать? И вообще, мне не до их сабантуйчика - случилось страшное.

У ЛОУРЕНСА БЛОХИ!

Животное ходит по всему дому, зверски чешется и рассыпает вокруг себя блох. Фарфарелло штудирует кошачью энциклопедию, ищет способы борьбы с этими паразитами и уже сам подозрительно чешется.

Приказал Наги поймать кота, а Шульдиху - ловить у него блох. С его скоростью - задание в самый раз.

Шульдих обиделся, назвал меня деспотом и тираном.

…/…/…

Сегодня старички будут отмечать какой-то юбилей. (Совместной жизни, что ли? Бррр!) Нас обязали присутстствовать, ну и ладно. Все равно по пути надо

зайти в зоомагазин, купить ошейник и шампунь от блох. Поэтому Лоуренса тоже берем с собой - чтоб не ошибиться с размером ошейника.

Шульдих чешется, Фарфарелло чешется, я… тоже чешусь. Только Наги не чешется - блохи отскакивают от его щита и разлетаются во все стороны.

…/…/…

Все могло закончиться менее трагично, если бы один из старейшин, обладающий телепатическим даром, не полез к Наги с советами, как ему лучше охмурить своего мальчика (!!!). Выплыли все. Кроме старейшин.

Вайсс выплыли тоже (не знал, что их тоже приглашали на «торжество») Во всяком случае, я точно видел Балинеза, уплывающего в сторону Хоккайдо с ругающимся Абиссинцем на буксире, за ними по-собачьи кажется плыл Хидака с абиссинской сестрой в зубах.

Меня на берег вытащил Шульдих и сразу принялся делать мне искусственное дыхание методом «рот-в-рот», хотя я был вполне дееспособен. За этим занятием нас и застал вылезший из океана мокрый Цукиено с мокрым, злобно шипевшим Лоуренсом на руках. Как я его понимаю! Если бы Цукиено сотворил со мной тоже, что и с ним - я бы тоже расшипелся. Ну какой нормальный кот согласиться на кличку «Флаффи» и бантик на шее, подозрительно похожий на повязку Фарфарелло?

…/…/…

Целый час угробил на препирательства с Цукиено. Маленький мерзавец ни в какую не хотел расставаться с котенком, потому как спас ему жизнь и теперь должен за него отвечать. Японцы!

Отчаявшись, предложил обменять Лоуренса на одного из членов команды. Кроме, конечно же, меня.

Цукиено отказался.

Пришлось предложить двух.

Цукиено долго думал.

Наконец, заявил, что хочет Наги в безраздельное пользование, а не только на выходные (!!!) и…

Шульдих сразу завопил, что останется с ним в Японии только через мой (!?) труп. Это оставляло только Берсерка. Тот гнусно ухмыльнулся, Цукино побледнел и сказал, что с него вполне хватит и Наоэ. Отдал мне Лоуренса, после чего Наги взял его на руки и улетел с мелким Вайсс в сторону заката. За ними бодрым кролем уплыл и Фарфарелло.

Что касается меня, то вместе с Лоуренсом и Шульдихом я лечу в Европу.

Ноги моей больше не будет в Японии!

P.S. После купания в океане блохи исчезли. Сэкономил на шампуне.

…/…/…

В Германии хорошо. Просторно. Особенно рад Лоуренс - если раньше, чтобы снять его с люстры мне достаточно было встать на цыпочки, то теперь приходится идти искать стремянку, а за это время он успевает перебраться куда-нибудь еще. Так и бегаю за ним по нашему шикарному гостиничному номеру люкс. Со стремянкой. Чувствую себя идиотом.

…/…/…

Шульдих посетил развалины Берлинской стены, пустил сентиментальную слезу и поволок меня в ближайший паб, где принялся обжираться сардельками и пивом. Люди на нас странно смотрели.

Только к концу обеда я понял, что он ел сардельки двумя вилками, держа их на манер палочек. Пригорюнившись, понял, что Японию мы еще долго не забудем.

…/…/…

Лоуренс есть сардельки отказывается, орет и требует сырую рыбу.

Наглое животное.

Заказал ему из японского ресторана суши, так Шульдих съел все - и свою порцию, и мою, и даже порцию Лоуренса.

Тоже наглое животное.

Кот обиделся и написал мне в ботинок. Не понимаю, почему не в ботинок Шульдиха?!

…/…/…

Переехали в Англию.

Тут сыро, но Лоуренсу, похоже, нравится. С утра куда-то удрал, вернулся к вечеру весь в грязи, но с победным выражением на морде. Приволок в зубах кусок лосося.

Вечером в новостях передали, что какой-то монстр, по видимому, Лох-Несское чудовище, вдребезги разнес рыбный рынок.

…/…/…

К нам пришел Бергер, предложил работать на него. Лоуренсу и Шульдиху он не понравился. Первый обшипел его и укусил за лодыжку, второй - плюнул на него и попал на ботинок.

Отказал. Предвидя вторичное его появление, велел Шульдиху покрасить волосы и одеться поприличнее, чтобы я мог отличить его от клонов.

…/…/…

Шульдих случайно выкрасил волосы в зеленый цвет и купил дурацкую кепку вместо банданы. Лоуренс его сначала даже не узнал и обшипел. Я долго смеялся.

…/…/…

Мстительный немец, пока я спал, подстриг и высветлил мне волосы, спрятал мои очки и выстриг Лоуренсу хвост «елочкой». Пытался его пристрелить, но он слишком быстро бегает.

…/…/…

Снова пришел Бергер в компании клонов-пирокинетиков.

Выкинул всех из дома. Бергера хотел пристрелить, но он тоже слишком быстро бегает. Похоже, в Розенкройнц злоупотребляли уроками физкультуры.

…/…/…

Европа мне окончательно разонравилась. Решил навестить свою родину.

…/…/…

Приехали в Америку. На месте родного Саннидейла огромная воронка в земле. Я всегда знал, что это место добром не кончит.

…/…/…

Получил е-майл от Наги. Кажется, малыш в бешенстве. Спрашивает, какого черта Бергер разгуливает по Японии в компании моих и шульдиховских клонов, да еще смеет предлагать Такатори-младшему свои услуги.

…/…/…

В Японии цветет сакура. Сразу навеяло столько воспоминаний… Поностальгировать не удалось - приехавший встречать меня вместе с Наги Цукиено нагло поинтересовался, с чего это меня, в моем-то возрасте, потянуло косплеить доктора Мураки? На мой вопрос, что он имеет в виду, Цукиено не ответил - увидел Лоуренса и бросился тискать. Наги объяснил, что доктор Мураки - персонаж местного фольклора, одноглазый маньяк с шинигамоманией и кучей странных идей и комплексов.

Не понял юмора.

…/…/…

По старой памяти навестил остальных Вайсс.

Абиссинец отрастил косу и стал очень спокойным, вежливым и внимательным. Преподает в школе (похоже, некоторым нужно очень мало для счастья).

Кудо тоже остепенился, ходит, правда, по-прежнему полуголым и налево, но пытается исправиться: темные очки ночью не носит, девиц своих, завидев Фудзимию, душит или сбрасывает с крыши. А потом долго извиняется перед Абиссинцем или симулирует амнезию, если извинения не действуют.

Вайссы мне обрадовались как родному, попытались напоить (читай - отравить) приготовленным Хидакой чаем и обещали помочь разобраться с Бергером.

Кстати о Хидаке - надо непременно узнать, кто его стилист.

…/…/…

Заходил Фарфарелло, принес селедку в подарок Лоуренсу. Долго расспрашивал, почему рыжий косплеит елку - ведь сейчас не новый год? Отчаявшись, сказал, что это обижает Бога. Фарф сразу повеселел и убежал точить свои ножики.

…/…/…

Приходила Салли, долго ругалась под дверью. Оказывается, после разговора со мной у Джея приключился рецидив, и он убежал цапаться с Хидакой по старой памяти. И прекращать это дело не собирается. В чем-то я его понимаю: Сибиряк здорово похорошел, а законная мегера ирландца только и знает, как очередную докторскую о любимом строчить. Кляузница.

…/…/…

Снова приходил Бергер. Долго понтовался и назначил встречу в каком-то гараже. Выглядел похудевшим (еще бы, я с одним Шульдихом намучился несказанно, а этот придурок их столько понаделал).

Хотел пристрелить его из жалости - но опять не успел.

…/…/…

Встреча с Бергером состоялась по традиции поздней ночью, в темном, таинственном месте. Тьму рассеивал только нарисованный на груди Кудо крест. Пришедшие с Бергером клоны смотрели на него с явной опаской. Я их понимаю: обкорнанный Кудо, полуголый, обмотанный леской и готично разрисованный… А тут еще веселенькая ковбойская шляпа в качестве фенечки - кто угодно занервничал бы. А тут еще остальные Вайсс подтянулись, в не менее диком виде. Цукиено все время висел на Наги, разрываясь между ролями «босса» и «сладкого мальчика»; Фудзимия неуверенно бормотал «Такатори… Нет, Бергер, кажется? Пожалуйста, будьте любезны, шине» и то и дело фотогенично отбрасывал за спину косу; Хидака и Фарфарелло хвастались друг перед другом очередными ножиками и брали повышенные обязательства по убийствам клонов. На «а я убью 26 наглых рыжих морд» малолетки не выдержали и дали деру. Бергер устроил безобразную истерику, взорвал пожарный гидрант и закричал, что все равно станет властелином мира. Но бежать из охваченного пламенем гаража ему было некуда, так что я, наконец, пристрелил несчастного идиота.

В целом, очень продуктивный день получился.

Конец.


End file.
